xX With Us Xx
by ember-chan
Summary: LaviXOC songfic. Two best friends fall in love, will they be able to admit their feelings for each other? summary sucks, song is With Me by Sum 41. Cute, fluffy, onshot.


Shiro's pov

Lavi's pov

_Song lyrics_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**Kay…here's the oneshot (made due to extreme boredom) Song is With Me by Sum 41, enjoy! ^_^**

_I don't want this moment, to ever end_

I sat in the black order's library with Lavi. We were laughing and making A LOT of noise, but it didn't matter, we were the only ones in the library at 2 in the morning. I had originally come to help him and bookman find some information in one of the many books, but…we ended up driving him crazy within 15 minutes, so he left, complaining about a headache. We were just goofing off, we had been here for hours. There was just something about him…I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. Whenever we started just hanging out, I always wanted to hang out.

_Where everything's nothing, without you_

Life was just so dull without Lavi! He was so much fun, we had been best friends for years. I told him everything, and he told me everything. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

_I wait here forever, just to, to see you smile_

I laughed alongside Shiro. I loved seeing her laugh and smile. It always made me happy. I always acted goofier than usual around her, just to see her smile. Her smile was gorgeous. Prettiness just radiated off her (more than usual) when she smiled. She was so beautiful…I could stare at her, into her laughing eyes…forever.

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

She was the little beacon of light that made my days happy. Bookman wasn't exactly a party animal. He always went on about how we are not here to pick side, get attached to people, or develop strong emotions. He was boring to be around. Shiro made my day…everyday. I just felt…inexplicably empty whenever she wasn't around. She was the most amazing girl I had ever met. She helped me be who I am. I would do anything for her. She was more important to me…than I was. I would be nothing without her.

_Through it all, I've made my mistakes_

I always was worried about messing up around her. I always felt the need to be perfect around her..but then she turns on the old charm, and I act like my idiot self. Why she, a beautiful, strong, and smart exorcist, befriended me…I'll never know. I was a goofball. When I became bookman, I wouldn't have a name. My fate was to record history, and hey…I wasn't exactly amazing and special like she was either. It seemed that by some lucky coincidence, I met her and we became friends. I thanked god for that everyday.

_I'll stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

While he had the ability to make me laugh and smile within a few sentences, I found myself blushing and stuttering around him all the time. What was with me? I finished laughing, wiping tears from my eyes, "Lavi, you are the greatest guy I've ever known, and you're so funny!" he didn't reply to this, and just slowed down on his laughing.

_I want you to know. With everything, I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. And I'll hold onto this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go_

"I know, I'm amazing, everyone loves me" she laughed as my ego inflated a hundred fold, 'she thinks I'm great?' I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Maybe…just maybe…she felt the same way. I looked at the time. "Look at the time! If we don't get some sleep we'll start looking like bookman!" She laughed again and stood up. "You're right. Catch you later Lavi!" I smiled and waved as she ran out of the library, leaving me to put away all the books that were out. 'just as soon as I catch my breath gorgeous…' whoa. Where did that come from? Hard truth hit me as I stacked all the books and put them away. The flawless image of her was stuck in my head more than usual. Her smile…her hair…her laugh…just her in general. 

My lovesick smile disappeared as I realized what I was doing. Lovesick smile? Thinking about her 24/7? Always wanting to be near her…holding her…no way, I hadn't…?

_Thoughts read unspoken. Forever and now_

I smiled at him and fled the library as my heart sped at an alarming pace. As soon as I was outside out the library, I gripped my chest and slid down the wall. All I could think about was Lavi. My thoughts were completely revolving around him. I had an odd, fluttering feeling in my stomach whenever he was around. It was an emotion I had never experienced before. A goofy smile spread across my face as I pictured him in my mind's eye. I shook myself out of a trance and smacked my forehead. It wasn't possible! Could I be…?

_Pieces of memories fall to the ground_

I lay awake in bed, reflecting on all my time with Lavi. All of our memories, whether in battle, goofing off somewhere, and even arguing. In my opinion…they were the best memories. They surrounded me, I smiled giddily, and frowned as I caught myself once again thinking of nothing but him. There was no question. The pieces of memories that stood out the most…anytime he accidently touched my hand, anytime we had collapsed on top of each other in laughter. Then…the rare occasions. He would hug me…I would kiss him on the cheek…all meant in a friendly manner, but looking back…there was something deeper in all my actions…love.

_I know what I did, and how so. I won't let this go, cause it's true. I am nothing without you_

I reflected everything. Everything I had done since I met her…was for her. Trying to make myself a better person, trying to act more sophisticated. All for her. I would be nothing without her, therefore, I wanted to be good enough for her. But I had failed. She still thought I was 'funny'. Not 'cool, and serious, and someone she is madly in love with'. I sighed as I realized how I felt, and what I wanted from all my actions. I loved her. And I wanted to impress her…show how I felt…and have her feel the same. I loved her so much it hurt not having her know. I wanted to tell her but…I couldn't. she would never like me as anything more than a friend.

_On the streets, where I walked alone, with nowhere to go, I've come to end_

I loved him.

I loved her.

What would happen now? I thought back…I used to be so lonely. No family, nowhere to go…then, I came to the black society and found home…found Lavi…

Life went no where before I met her. I never wanted to lose her. She made all my loneliness go away…I found myself unable to conceal my excitement for seeing her tomorrow.

_I want you to know. With everything, I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. And I'll hold onto this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go_

The next day, I sped down to the cafeteria at 7:00am, just to wait for Lavi. My face fell when only some finders were sitting down. I got some breakfast from Jerry, and sat down at an empty table, eating slowly, waiting for Lavi to arrive. He finally did…an hour later. I had made it through 3 servings (which I ate VERY slowly) while I was waiting. When he saw me, his face lit up and he came over to me without ordering any food. "Aren't you up early? That's a change. Mornin' gorgeous." I turned my head to blush and mumbled a good morning. I didn't know how to act around him anymore…not now that I realized how I felt…

I waited patiently while he wolfed down some food, before we decided to wander around the building to kill time, as neither of us had any assignments. We kept a large distance between us. It was an awkward silence. He seemed nearly as unwilling to talk as I was.

We ended up at a lounge and we sat down on a couch, neither one of us talking. Now would be a great time to tell him. "uhh…Lavi?" "mhmm" I froze and shook my head. "nevermind…" I had chickened out, I just couldn't tell him how I felt.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

It was an awkward morning. I couldn't find any words to say to her. I was just too nervous, how could one girl have such a huge effect on me?? But…she wasn't an ordinary girl…she was Shiro Uzumaya. She was too good to be considered an ordinary human, or an ordinary girl. She was a beautiful woman, beyond any comparison. Eventually, we decided on talking a walk outside. It was a beautiful day outside, and it was simply too boring inside.

I stared into the sky as we walked, still unable to talk. It had never been so quiet between us. It was partly my fault…I was too busy focusing on not kissing the ground she walked on to talk. The sky…was beautiful today. Nearly the same colour as her eyes. Maybe that could be used in conversation. "The sky is a beautiful colour. It's about the same colour as your eyes" I said nervously, smiling at her.

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

I had found my soul mate by accident, and now…walking with him in silence was killing me. I smiled up to my eyes when he made the comment on the sky. He was really charming. "Thanks Lavi, your eyes are pretty too" I said laughing. He laughed as well and the tension was broken. We started chatting about random things as we walked. He heart ached at the thought of only being friends with him for the rest of my life, but I was happy. I had found happiness simply in the company of my one love.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies. When you just never know what you will find_

It was a relief to finally be able to talk to her normally. Her laughing voice tinkled in my ears, sending goose bumps down my spine. Gulping, I knew what I had to do. If I couldn't tell her how I felt…I would have to show it. I couldn't live with her not knowing anymore. I had found love in my best friend, and I wouldn't lose it. Starting to sweat nervously, I slowly extended my arm until I had reached her hand. I laced her fingers with mine, and abruptly looked away do she wouldn't see how red my face was.

_I don't want this moment, to ever end. Where everything's nothing, without you_

_I want you to know. With everything, I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. And I'll hold onto this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go_

My entire body flushed red when he entwined his fingers in mine. I couldn't help but smile widely while I returned the pressure of his hand. Maybe there was a chance he felt the same way. We walked in silence, still holding hands until we got closer, and closer, to the point where we were nearly pressed beside each other.

We had somehow moved subconsciously closer until I could practically feel the heat coming off her body. Holding her hand seemed to go over well so…She jumped a little when I stole my hand back, but I could've sworn I saw the ghost of a smile when I draped my arm around her shoulders instead, pulling her in closer so there was literally no personal space between us. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was jubilant. She was accepting my actions and…returning them. I wide smile spread across my face as I felt her arm snake around my waist. Maybe…just maybe she felt the same way.

_I want you to know. With everything, I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. And I'll hold onto this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go_

I happily leaned against Lavi, closer to him then I had ever been before. We reached a small field, enclosed by a clump of trees. Without exchanging a word, he removed himself from my side and lied down in the grass, patting the spot next to him. I smiled slightly and went to lie beside him. Somehow his arm ended up behind my neck, and I giggled softly before placing my head on his chest, watching the clouds go by.

The happiest moment of my life…was right now. We lay together, watching the clouds happily, simply enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, thoughts started stirring up in my brain. She obviously returned at least some of my feelings right? And as I looked down at her lovingly, I realized there'd be no better time to tell her how I felt. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see the blush that spread across my cheeks as I thought about what I was about to do.

Swallowing hard, I pulled the arm that she was lying on in a bit more, so that she was even closer. She didn't open her eyes, but she smiled when I did this, so I knew she was awake. Using my free hand, I pushed her chin upwards so she was looking at me. She opened her eyes confusedly, and raised an eyebrow at my intense, burning look. "Lavi, wha…?" I cut her off by placing my lips on hers softly. 

Her eyes shot wide in surprise, but (to my great pleasure) she closed them again and kissed back. We broke apart, and I closed my eyes, still holding her tight.

"Shiro…I…I love you"

She buried her face in my chest and clutched my shirt.

"Lavi…I love you too"

My life was not missing anything, and I smiled happily up at the sky as I basked in the euphoric feeling that was radiating around me. 

_I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you_


End file.
